Dean's Valentine's Day Screw Up
by WinchesterGal2015
Summary: It's Valentine's day, and Dean has just broke Castiel's heart. Will Dean be able to fix it? R&R ((Happy Valentine's Day by the way! Please make sure to Review, and I do not own Supernatural. *Warning does say one adult word*))


**Dean's Valentine's Day Screw Up**

_I just pray that you don't let me down right now,_

_But it's too late 'cause I'm already yours,_

_You just gotta promise me hearts won't break,_

_And end up like before..._

Dean and Castiel lay in bed together. Dean's arm is wrapped around Castiel's stomach, and he is laying on Castiel's chest. The sun is now in the sky, and it's about 7:30am.

Castiel's eyes slowly open. "Dean?" Castiel questions. Dean is still asleep, but he pulls him closer. Castiel smiles as he watches Dean sleep. He doesn't need to sleep, but he likes to so he can lay with Dean.

Dean frowns in his sleep mumbling "no" over and over again. His frown deepens as he mumbles Sam's name. "It's alright, Dean. I'm here." Castiel says stroking Dean's hair. Dean's facial features soften once again, and he even gives a small smile.

Castiel waits patiently for Dean to wake up. Dean wakes up about 10 minutes later startled. "Cas?" Dean asked. Then the memories of last night came flooding back to him.

He had been drunk. Dean had just came back from hell not too long ago, and the memories were starting to bother him like never before. He usually just saw hell in his dreams, but now he was starting to see it while he was awake. After that Dean knew he had to go get some air, so he left and checked into a different motel but not before buying lots of alcohol. When Castiel showed up Dean was completely wasted. Castiel had said he felt depression coming from Dean. That's when Dean hugged him and spilled his guts about hell. He had ended it with how alone he felt now, and Castiel told him that he'd always have him. Dean then leaned in and kissed Castiel. He looked shocked he had done so, then one thing lead to another and here they were.

Dean eyes widened with surprise of the memories. He lifted the blanket looking under it, not thinking that last night really happened, but it had obviously. He was naked and Cas was too. He blushed a deep red and an even deeper red when his eyes wondered over to Castiel's penis. He put the blanket back down and ran his fingers through his hair. God, what did they do? Did Cas even want it? Knowing the angel he'd probably let Dean do whatever he wanted, even if he didn't want to do it, especially since he had been feeling so crappy yesterday.

Dean fell back onto the bed and covered his eyes sighing. He was no longer snuggled up against Cas, and the angel was probably wondering what was going on. Dean removed his hands and stared at the ceiling sighing.

"Are you alright, Dean?" Castiel asked.

"I'm great Cas, thanks." Dean answered sarcastically.

"You regret last night." Castiel said. Dean frowned, he sounded upset. When finally worked up the nerve to look at Castiel - which took a minute - the angel looked sad and on the brink of tears. Well he was wrong about one thing, Castiel definitely didn't just do it with him, for him. When Dean looked closer at Castiel he could see more than just hurt in his eyes. He saw something else too. It was love. Dean knew it immediately and his heart dropped. Cas loved him, and he basically used him for his own needs.

"No.. I .. I don't regret last night, it's just..." Dean trailed off. Castiel waited for him to continue, but Dean couldn't find the words.

"It's okay, Dean. I understand." Castiel told him. A tear slid down his cheek and with a flutter of wings, he disappeared.

"Damn it!" Dean cursed. He wanted to just bang his head against the wall. He sighed and decided to gather his things and check out the motel. As he walked down stairs he could see the motel people decorating hearts all over the place.

"Happy Valentine's Day," a woman greeted him as he passed by.

"You too," Dean said forcing a smile. Great, he had broken Castiel's heart on Valentine's Day, just freaking perfect.

#

Four hours later Dean unlocked the door to the current motel him and Sam were staying in. "Where have you been?" Sam whispered.

"Out," Dean whispered back rolling his eyes. "Why are we whispering?" Dean asked changing the subject.

"Castiel's asleep in the other room. He came here crying. I tried to calm him down and get him to tell me what the hell was going on, but he just kept telling me he couldn't tell me, and that it hurts." Dean's stomach dropped at Sam's words. He couldn't believe he put the angel in so much pain. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Sam asked bewildered. "I mean I checked the guy for any injuries, and he was fine. I don't get it."

Dean bit his lip. He felt really guilty about what he did to Castiel, but he didn't just want to lead the guy on. Castiel was his friend, and if he didn't love him he shouldn't toy with his feelings. It wasn't right. Sam saw how Dean was looking and immediately asked, "What did you do?"

"I may have had ..." Dean mumbled.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I may have had... sex with Castiel." Dean said.

"WHAT-" "Will you quiet down? I don't want to wake him." Dean said interrupting Sam's yelling.

"What do you mean you had sex with him?" Sam asked.

"Well it turned out he loved me, and I didn't know." Dean explained.

"Let me guess, you don't love him?" Sam asked. Dean shrugged looked extra guilty. "How could you not have known Dean? Don't you see the way he looks at you? Haven't you noticed you're his favorite? That he bends the rules just for you?" Sam asked.

"I do now.. Oh and thanks for telling me by the way." Dean grumbled.

"I didn't even know you were gay!" Sam whisper yelled.

"I'm not! I've only ever thought about Cas, other than that I would much rather do some chick." Dean said.

"So you rather Cas than some random girl? So how do you know you don't love him then, Dean? The least you could've done was try and start a relationship with him, and see where it goes. It's clear you like him." Sam said.

"You're right, Sam. I should. How will I get Cas to forgive me though?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, you could whip up some chick flick Valentine's Day crap?" Sam suggested shrugging.

"Will you help me?" Dean asked. Sam nodded smiling.

So Dean and Sam went to the store and bought some food, roses, an I'm sorry card, a bear holding a heart that said 'I like you bear-y much', and some red candles. Sam bought about 7 candles and put them all over the place including where Cas was sleeping but he had to do so quietly. Dean signed the card and made the bear hold the card. Then he put both objects next to Castiel on the bed also very quietly.

Once they finished that up Dean started cooking some steaks, green beans, and mashed potatoes with Sam's help. Not that either of them really knew what they were doing, they never really had the need to cook. The steak was a little over well done, but it wasn't too bad. They added extra seasoning to make it better. Everything else came out pretty good. Once everything was done Sam left out to give them some privacy.

Castiel woke up an hour later surprised at what he found when he did. There were three candles in the room he was sleeping in. He smiled, he loved candle light. It was so pretty. He was really surprised when he saw the bear and card. He smiled reading the funny little message on the heart that the bear was holding. Then he took the card from the bear. It was in a light blue envelope. He opened it. I'm sorry it read on the cover he opened the card. The card had a picture of a blue rose and had some printed words on it and some of Dean's writing. At the top Dear Castiel was written in pen.

_Dear Castiel,_

**I will do anything and everything,**

**Just to take away,**

**All that hurt you feel,**

**Please forgive me and,**

**Let me set things straight.**

_Look Cas, I really am sorry for what I did. I was being a total dick this morning. You were there for me when I needed you last night, and you gave me something special and I threw it back in your face. I don't regret what we did, I just wish we would've waited a little longer, ya know? I really am not sure if I love you, but I'm willing to find out. That is if you'll have me._

_Dean_

Castiel smiled when he finished reading, tears in his eyes. He hugged the bear sitting in front of him. He wiped his eyes and got up deciding to go look for Dean. Dean was in the living room watching tv, but he turned it off when he saw Cas come in the room.

"Cas, you're up." Dean smiled glad the angel hadn't flown away.

Castiel nodded. "Thank you, Dean." He smiled.

"It was no problem. It's the least I could do for being such a jerk.." Dean said looking down as Castiel walked closer to him. He looked back up at Castiel after a few minutes. "I really am sorry though, Cas. Do you forgive me?"

Castiel nodded hugging Dean. "Of course I do, Dean." He said smiling.

Dean smiled as well and kissed Castiel whom deepened the kiss. They both pulled away breathing hard. "Happy Valentine's Day, Cas."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Dean." Castiel smiled. Dean smiled back grabbing his hand and leading him to the table, so they could eat together.

**(((This is just a little something I wrote for Valentine's Day! And also because I've yet to write a Destiel story. I hope your Valentine's Day is extra special with your extra special someone! :) also don't forget to review!)))**

**Fall For Your Type - Drake (or Jamie Foxx)**


End file.
